


Statue Love

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tourist!Dean is deeply affected by Street Performer!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statue Love

**_Prompt: I was at a fair on the beach and there was this guy playing a statue with paint and everything and when you gave him money he moved, and he just stared at my cousins so I said to stare back then he heard so he started to stare at me but I didn’t back down and kept staring then he winked at me and I got so damn flustered and he smiled a tiny smile and he then blew me a kiss and when I was leaving he motioned with his hand to call him, I was thinking this could totally be a destiel au!_ **

Cas is up on the pedestal. Cas in a g-string and a lot of gold paint and a big smile and no damn shame. He makes enough doing this, miming and posing in the big park downtown every weekend, to keep from starving while he writes his thesis.

Dean is a hapless tourist and they don’t have street performances like this back in Kansas and he can’t stop staring and he knows it’s okay to look but he feels like he’s looking _too hard_ and maybe he’s drooling and he knows he’s blushing.

Cas usually just kind of zones out while he’s doing this, but there’s this guy watching, kind of to his left, just in his peripheral vision. He’s not supposed to change his pose for another 5 minutes, but what he can see of this guy is _gorgeous_. Clearly kinda shy, too. Adorable.

Dean doesn’t know what the etiquette is here. Nobody’s acknowledging the performer, they’re all just kind of glancing at him, dropping some change in the cup at his feet, and then walking by. Nobody else is standing and watching. He feels like he’s being a total hick here, like he’s one Hawaiian shirt and a pair of Crocs away from gawking, open-mouthed, at the skyscrapers like a rube. This thought only makes him blush harder, but he still can’t pull himself away from this _gorgeous, breath-taking, sexy_ man.

Cas can’t take it any more. He rushed his pose change a little, fuck it. Now he’s looking right at his admirer and _goddamn_ but he is _one fine_ young man. A fine young man who is meeting his gaze with undisguised lust in his eyes. Cas has to practice a little deep breathing, think unsexy thoughts, work _really fucking hard_ to prevent a legally actionable situation involving his g-string. Damn, this guy is hot.

Dean should go. Should he go? Is he being a total creeper? He should go.

Cas has never been so desperate for time to pass. He’s not supposed to break pose for another 3 minutes, but the beautiful man is shifting his feet, looking away. He’s leaving! Shit!!

Dean turns away reluctantly. Enough staring. Time to head back to the hotel, maybe take a long shower and try not to think about the angel whose image he just burned onto his retinas.

Cas throws caution to the wind, drops out of pose and grabs his cup of change and the duffel bag he stashes inside the pedestal. He’s not really supposed to walk around the park without putting on the clothes that are in the bag, but he can’t wait. He rushes to catch up with his admirer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142926436663/statue-love).
> 
> Prompt from tumblr user fielatrigo.


End file.
